


Me gustaría poder interpretar a tu padre

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Series: Yakuza!Verse [esp] [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Children, Established Relationship, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Parenthood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Lo sé qué soy joven. Lo sé qué tengo solamente veinte años y, dioses, sé también qué Yuya es trece años más grande que mí. Pero es todo lo que tengo. Lo es Yuya y lo es esa casa, pues para mí no tiene sentido pensar de ser demasiado joven en una cuestión parecida, porque nunca va a estar un momento correcto. Quiero a Yuya, y una familia es lo que me gustaría tener con él, es lo que me falta para sentirme realmente en paz con mí mismo y poder finalmente deshacerme de mi pasado. De todo mi pasado.” suspiró, una vez más. “Sí, Kei. Quiero a un hijo.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Series: Yakuza!Verse [esp] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148744





	Me gustaría poder interpretar a tu padre

**Author's Note:**

> La fic es parte del verse Yakuza, pero toma una dirección diferente de “Juntos”, ya que Yuya y Yuri acaban teniendo a un niño antes. Las dos fics son muy parecidas, pero escribí esta un poco después porque la necesitaba por una challenge.   
> Hay otras fics del mismo verse, pero muchas no las escribí yo, y no sé si voy a traducirlas. Las fics en inglés se pueden encontrar todas aquí: http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/takachii-yakuza-verse.html

**Me gustaría poder interpretar a tu padre**

A veces, Yuri pensaba que todos sus esfuerzos fueran inútiles.

Al final, no podía culpar solamente a Yuya. No era su culpa si no tenía éxito de notar cualquier matiz de su comportamiento, si no tenía éxito de notar lo que Yuri intentaba hacerle entender sin hablar abiertamente, y el menor empezaba en serio a preguntarse que pudiese hacer que no llevase días haciendo ya para hacerle ver que había algo de que tenían que hablar.

Esa mañana había salido de casa más nervioso de lo normal, antes de perder la paciencia al punto de construir una pelea de la nada.

Yuya parecía al menos haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba sereno, en esa ocasión, pero no había hecho esfuerzos particulares para intentar entender que pasase.

Yuri se había refugiado a casa de Kei, encontrando a Kota en la puerta, en el proceso de ir a recoger a Yuya y luego ir a trabajar.

“Eres madrugador, hoy.” le hizo notar, poniéndose la chaqueta y recogiendo sus cosas en la mesilla de la entrada.

Yuri se encogió de hombros, inseguro.

“No tenía ganas de quedarme en casa.” explicó, sin darle detalles. “Vete, antes de que Yuya se enfade contigo también para haber retrasado.” le dijo después con una señal de la cabeza, luego lo saludó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Encontró a Kei asomado hacia la trona, un frasco de comida para bebés en mano y buena parte del contenido esparcida entre el pelo y la ropa. Al verlo entrar se giró hacia él y le sonrió.

“Hola, Yuri.” lo saludó, levantándose y haciéndole una señal con la mano, volviendo a mirar al niño en aire amoroso. “¿Kyo-chan? Mira, vino Yuri-nii a visitarnos. Dile hola con la manita.” lo animo, pero el niño no pareció para nada interesado en la llegada de Yuri, y prefirió extender la mano para hacerla acabar directamente dentro el frasco.

Kei puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Chinen parecía haber olvidado cualquier nerviosismo o mal humor, y se echó a reír.

“Veo que aún tenemos problemas en entender que comer no es un juego.” constató, mientras el mayor renunciaba en darle algo más al niño y se dirigía al fregadero, intentando limpiarse.

“Así parece.” dijo, lavándose y levantando a Kyohei, limpiándole la cara con el babero. “Pero cuando está con su otro papá es bueno, ¿verdad?” se burló de él, acercando la cara a la suya y haciendo una mueca, haciendo reír al niño.

Se giró para mirar a Yuri, un poco avergonzado, y le hizo señal para que lo siguiera al cuarto de baño.

“¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano? Creía que deberíamos vernos por el almuerzo, ¿no?” le preguntó, quitándole el mono a Kyohei y controlando la temperatura del agua antes de comenzar a lavarlo.

Yuri se mordió un labio, sin saber qué decir y que guardar a su amigo.

“No tenía muchas ganas de quedarme en casa. Y pensé que ibas a quedarte aquí con Kyo-chan antes de salir, pues que no te habría molestado.”

Kei le sonrió, asintiendo vigorosamente antes de devolver la atención a su hijo.

“Nunca molestas. Además, especialmente cuando Kota trabaja, dos brazos más son siempre bienvenidos.”

Y Yuri mostró cuanto tuviera razón, y le dio tanta ayuda como posible en bañar al niño, que parecía haberse despertado muy alegre ese mañana, y con la clara intención de hacerlos volver locos en la tentativa de guardarlo quieto.

Sin embargo, si Yuri había esperado que fuera suficiente para mantenerle la mente ocupada, se había equivocado.

Se encontraba ahí por más de una razón, pero aún no se sentía listo para revelar ninguna a su amigo.

Había ganas de salir de esa casa y no ver a Yuya, claro. Y había ganas de pasar un poco de tiempo con Kei y Kyohei, pero aun esforzándose no tenía éxito de sentirse completamente feliz en esa coyuntura.

Yuri nunca había sido un tipo envidioso. Con todo lo que le había ocurrido en la existencia, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza de quererla intercambiar con la de alguien.

Aún menos con la de Kei, que solamente ahora parecía haberse estabilizado, después de años de calvario.

Sin embargo, ahora lo envidiaba. Lo envidiaba para lo que había obtenido, lo envidiaba para cuanto fuera sencilla su felicidad, lo envidiaba porque él no necesitaba pedir, porque Kota se había hecho muy bueno, en el tiempo, en entender todas sus necesidades.

Sacudió la cabeza, suspirando y volviendo a ayudarlo para acabar de lavar al niño, y luego secarlo y vestirlo, llevándolo de vuelta al salón donde Kei lo tuvo firme en los brazos, sentándose en el sofá frente al menor.

“¿Pues? ¿Qué pasa realmente?” le preguntó entonces, echándole un vistazo consciente, como para mostrarle que no iba a creer en excusas inventadas al instante.

Yuri se mordió un labio y se encogió de hombros.

“No pasa nada, Kei. Sólo es que…” resopló, y estaba por volver a hablar antes de que el mayor lo interrumpiera.

“¿Qué te hizo Yuya?” preguntó, con sospecho, y Yuri no pudo evitar de echarse a reír.

“No me hizo nada.” lo tranquilizó. “Quiero decir… no es exactamente su culpa si estoy así. Sólo es que siempre me espero que entienda lo que quiero decirle, incluso si no se lo digo claramente, y…” se interrumpió, viendo la expresión confusa en la cara de Kei y escogiendo ser más directo. “Desde que Kota y tú tenéis a Kyohei empecé a pensar en qué futuro podemos tener Yuya y yo juntos. He intentado enviarle señales, pero llegué a la conclusión que él no quiere tener una familia, que no es en sus intenciones y que ni lo piensa.” explicó, sonrojándose ligeramente y asomándose adelante, extendiendo una mano hacia el niño para hacerlo juguetear con sus dedos.

Kei puso un aire pensativo, arrugando el entrecejo como si estuviese reflexionando sobre lo que el menor acababa de revelarle.

“Yuri… ¿quieres a un hijo?” le preguntó entonces, a quemarropa.

Chinen se sonrojó más visiblemente, luego se alejó y se puso en pie, empezando a caminar por el cuarto.

“Lo sé qué soy joven. Lo sé qué tengo solamente veinte años y, dioses, sé también qué Yuya es trece años más grande que mí. Pero es todo lo que tengo. Lo es Yuya y lo es esa casa, pues para mí no tiene sentido pensar de ser demasiado joven en una cuestión parecida, porque nunca va a estar un momento correcto. Quiero a Yuya, y una familia es lo que me gustaría tener con él, es lo que me falta para sentirme realmente en paz con mí mismo y poder finalmente deshacerme de mi pasado. De todo mi pasado.” suspiró, una vez más. “Sí, Kei. Quiero a un hijo.”

*

Yuya estaba agitado.

Había momentos en que le habría gustado tener a su lado a alguien capaz de entender lo que le decía Yuri, porque en momentos como eso parecía que hablaran dos idiomas completamente diferentes.

Era inútil por su novio jugar a ser el incomprendido, era inútil oírlo recriminar y hacer comentarios sobre su vida juntos y el hecho que no tenían una dirección, que no estaban yendo a ningún lado.

Mierda.

Lo entendía muy bien lo que quería Yuri de él, porque – aunque su novio pudiese considerarlo tonto o insensible – no era tan ciego de no entender lo que deseaba.

Al final, él también lo había pensado, pero había cerrado la puerta en esa perspectiva antes de acostumbrarse a la idea.

Un hijo.

Era algo simplemente ridículo.

Si enfrentar el tema no le hubiese hecho tanto daño, le habría gustado preguntarle a Yuri si recordara o no la manera como se había encontrado ahí, si fueran suficientes las cicatrices en su piel para recordárselo, si supiera realmente todo de su pasado y de su trabajo y del hombre que era.

¿Qué clase de padre podía ser él?

Odiaba este pensamiento y odiaba compararse con Yuri, porque sabía qué él habría sido el mejor de los padres, y lo sabía solamente mirando con que simplicidad y naturalidad se cuidaba de los demás.

Lo estaba frenando en algo que quería, pero no iba a ceder como si fuera un capricho, y no algo que les habría cambiado la vida a ambos.

Cuando entró en el coche de Kota, un poco más tarde esa mañana, se aseguró de mostrar toda su decepción, eligiendo como válvula de escape el salpicadero del vehículo.

“Sois ambos de buen humor, veo.” comentó Yabu, sarcástico, entrando en la circulación de Kabukichou.

Yuya levantó los ojos de repente, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Yuri está a tu casa?”

El menor asintió, sin dar mucha importancia al hecho.

“Ha llegado un poco antes de que yo saliera y no me parecía muy feliz de estar en el mundo. ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Peleaste?”

Takaki resopló, dejándose ir teatralmente contra el asiento.

“Creo que esté enfadado conmigo para esa cosa del niño. No que yo lo sepa a ciencia cierta, claro, ya que se niega a hablarme directamente del problema.” se quejó.

Kota puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

“Pero ya que él no quiere hablar contigo, ya que por una vez lo entendiste, ¿no sería mejor decirle que lo sabes lo que quiere?”

Yuya hizo una pausa, imaginándose rápidamente el giro que habría dado una discusión semejante, y sacudió la cabeza.

“No tendría sentido. Acabaría con enfadarse aún más conmigo o con intentar convencerme. Luego probablemente malinterpretaría la razón de mi rechazo y pelearíamos, y…” resopló otra vez, llevándose las manos a los ojos. “¡Es toda tu culpa, Kota! Si no hubieras decidido de tomar a Kyo-chan ahora yo estaría en paz.”

Yabu no se enfadó; en cambio, se echó a reír frente a la capacidad de su aniki de culparlo para todo lo que salía mal en su existencia.

“Creía que te gustara Kyohei. Además, lo sabemos ambos qué el problema no es que Kei y yo tenemos a un hijo. Tarde o temprano Yuri habría sentido lo mismo la necesidad de algo más entre vosotros, ¿no?”

Yuya fue a punto de contestar de manera muy grosera, pero se contuvo y se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

“Probablemente tienes razón. Pero esto no cambia nada, ¿no?”

“De verdad ni quieres considerar la idea de…” intentó interceder Kota, antes de que el mayor lo interrumpiera.

“Kota.” dijo, en tono condescendiente. “¿De verdad crees que yo pueda ser un buen padre? Aún mejor, ¿Qué pueda ser el padre de alguien? No digas mierda, por favor. Soy un yakuza.”

Yabu se echó a reír, quedándose concentrado algunos segundos para aparcar el coche, luego apagó el motor y se giró hacia él.

“Yo también soy un yakuza, ¿recuerdas? Además, no puedes saber cómo serías con un hijo, no es algo que se pueda imaginar.” se encogió de hombros. “Si Yuri quiere tener un hijo contigo es porque de alguna manera confía en el hecho que serías un buen padre. Después de todo lo que pasó, después de lo que pasó contigo y al ver donde llegasteis, yo confiaría más en su juicio.”

Yuya no respondió.

No iba a cambiar de idea de manera tan sencilla, y ciertamente no sin hablar con Yuri.

Sin embargo, lo que acababa de decirle Kota le daba algo en que pensar.

En ese momento, le habría gustado solamente que su novio encontrase el coraje para hablar directamente con él.

*

Yuri lloraba. Lloraba en silencio, acurrucado bajo las mantas, mientras sentía el peso de Yuya desplazarse en el colchón, como si no tuviese éxito de dejar de moverse por el nerviosismo.

“Llorar no arreglará las cosas, Yu.” le dijo entre los dientes, pero el menor lo conocía bastante bien de reconocer una nota de incómodo en su voz.

“¿Pues qué? No hay nada de arreglar, quiero solamente llorar.” le respondió el menor, intentando mantener firme el tono de voz.

Después de un rato volvió a sentarse, mirando a Yuya con expresión frustrada.

Había pensado, durante las semanas, que el mayor simplemente no quisiera una familia. Y aunque con lástima, eso era algo de él que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Lo que no podía aceptar, en cambio, era su rechazo claro, su aducir su manera de ser como excusa.

Lo sabía, Yuri, cómo era. Quizá era él que lo sabía mejor que todos, sabía de qué fuera capaz y sabía también cómo hubiese tenido éxito de cambiar durante los años.

Sin embargo, Yuya se había quedado apegado a una imagen de sí que ya no le pertenecía, y Yuri no podía aceptar que algo así le impidiera de construir una familia con él.

“Yuri…” lo llamó, el tono más tranquilo. “Por favor, trata de entender como la veo yo. Piensa por un momento en como crecí, yo… no tengo ejemplos de buena familia, ni de un buen padre. ¿Cómo piensas que podría serlo yo?”

Yuri levantó una ceja, con un sonido sarcástico.

“Lo dices a la persona equivocada, Yuya. Lo dices a alguien que fue vendido por sus padres para pagar una deuda y…” suspiró, levantando los brazos. “Yo no lo sé si seré capaz de crecer a otro ser humano, Yuu, pero sé qué dada la manera como me trataron mis padres no quiero cometer los mismos errores. Y es lo mismo para ti. Cuando te conocí no tenía alguna fe en que las cosas pudieran cambiar, pero ahora sé qué puedes, sé qué persona eres y sé qué quiero tener un hijo contigo. ¿Por qué no puede verla así, por qué no puedes ni pensar de poder hacer algo bueno?” se mordió un labio, buscando las palabras mejores para lo que tenía de decir. “He visto lo que me hiciste, Yuu, mi amor. Y sigo aquí, ¿no? Estoy aquí para lo que me mostraste de ser, estoy aquí porque te hiciste querer. No veo porque después de todo lo que obtuviste por ti mismo no puedas creer de poder ser un buen padre por un hijo nuestro.”

Vio a Yuya suspirar, sin responder, pues volvió bajo las mantas y resopló.

“Entiendo lo que piensas, Yuri. De verdad, lo entiendo. Sólo es que…”

“Olvídalo.” lo interrumpió el menor. “Me explicaste lo que piensas tú, y no hay nada más de decir.”

“Yuri, por favor, trata de no tomarla siempre tan…”

“Buenas noches, Yuya.”

Se quedó con los ojos abiertos y aguantando la respiración, escuchando el ruido de la del mayor, en espera que dijera o hiciera algo.

“Buenas noches, Yuri.” le respondió al final, suspirando y alcanzándolo bajo las mantas.

Yuri finalmente cerró los ojos, resignado.

Estaba destinado a perderla, esa batalla.

*

Yuya se sentía como si hubiera olvidado como respirar.

En su mente seguían figurándose varios escenarios de lo que iba a pasar al volver a casa, y no había nada que lo satisficiera realmente.

Lo había pensado, después de la noche en que había hablado con Yuri.

Habían pasado algunas semanas, y las cosas parecían haberse arreglado solas, no habían vuelto a hablar de eso y ambos habían fingido que no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Pero Yuya lo sabía, sentía que algo en el comportamiento de su novio había cambiado, y no estaba seguro de poder seguir mucho tiempo soportándolo.

Se mordió un labio, intentando moverse lo más ágilmente posible para abrir la puerta de casa, entrando y prestando atención a no hacer demasiado ruido.

“¡Hola!” le gritó Yuri de la cocina, y cuando Yuya lo oyó acercarse se miró rápidamente alrededor, como buscando una ruta de escape, pero luego se quedó quieto en el pasillo y esperó que Chinen lo alcanzara.

“Retrasaste, la cena es casi…” empezó a decirle el menor, antes de mirarlo con atención, saliéndose los ojos.

Yuya sintió su nerviosismo aumentar mientras Yuri caminaba hacia él, mirándolo con cuidado, y le pareció que hubiera pasado una eternidad antes de que levantara los ojos hacia él y volviera a hablar.

“Yuya… ¿Qué es?” murmuró, volviendo a mirar al niño entre los brazos del mayor, que se agitaba despacio, ojos y manos cerrados.

“Es un recién nacido. Un niño.” le respondió el yakuza, extendiendo los brazos adelante para que lo tomara.

“Lo veo esto. ¿De quién es? ¿Qué… qué hace aquí?” insistió Yuri, tomando al niño y apretándolo contra de sí, no pudiendo evitar de pasar delicadamente un dedo en su cara, maravillado.

“Es de una de las chicas del burdel. No quería tenerlo, Kenta-kun lo llevó al depósito, era tan lindo que pensé…” se sonrojó, antes de fruncir el entrecejo y volver a extender los brazos, como para retomárselo. “Pero fue una idea tonta. Debería haberte consultado antes de llevarlo aquí, lo siento, voy a devolverlo y…”

“¡Espera!” lo paró Yuri, dándose cuenta de haber hablado en voz demasiado alta, ya que el niño se agitó más en sus brazos. “Espera.” repitió, más bajo. “Lo... ¿lo tomaste para nosotros?”

Yuya vio sus ojos llenos de expectativa, y ese gesto de inspiración momentánea le pareció finalmente una buena idea.

Sonrió, asintiendo.

“Yuri, te presento a nuestro hijo.” murmuró, metiendo los brazos alrededor de sus caderas y acercándosele, de manera de abrazarlos ambos.

“Nuestro hijo.” Yuri repitió las palabras como si no pudiese creerlo, y levantó los ojos hacia él, como entendiendo solamente entonces el alcance de lo que le estaba diciendo Yuya. “¡Pero no tenemos nada! No tenemos una cuna, no tenemos ropa ni pañales, ¡ni nada de darle para comer! ¿Cómo hacemos? ¿Dónde lo metemos? Yuya, tenemos que…”

El mayor le puso una mano en la boca, riendo bajo.

“Fue al conbini para comprar el necesario. No estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, pues me hice ayudar de Kota.” hizo una mueca. “Es inútil decirte cuántas veces me ha repetido que debería habértelo dicho y que en su opinión estaba haciendo algo muy, muy tonto.”

Yuri se rio, y luego se desplazó con el bebé y su novio al salón, sentándose en el sofá y dejando que Yuya le abrazase un hombro, mientras ambos miraban encantados al niño.

“¿Sabes lo que necesitamos realmente?” dijo el mayor después de un rato. “Un nombre. ¿Habías pensado en algo?”

Chinen puso un aire pensativo, chupándose un labio y mirando fijo al niño, antes de asentir.

“Yuuki.” respondió, confiado, mirando a su novio buscando confirmación.

Yuya le sonrió, acariciando la frente de su hijo con delicadez.

“Hola, Yuuki.” lo saludó bajo, confirmando que le gustaba el nombre.

Se quedaron en el sofá para la que pareció ser una eternidad. Yuya desplazaba la mirada de Yuuki a Yuri, intentando ordenar lo que sentía, intentando no dejarse abrumar por las sensaciones completamente desconocidas.

Kota tenía razón, aunque odiase admitirlo.

Yuri le parecía diferente, de alguna manera.

Como si finalmente hubiese olvidado todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta ese momento, como si el dolor que había sentido no doliera más, y no había nada que Yuya pudiese desear más que verlo finalmente sonreír por una felicidad completa, a que no faltaba nada.

Luego miraba a Yuuki, miraba a su hijo, el que deberían haber crecido y amado juntos, y sentía que podía hacerlo, y que iba a resurgir de las cenizas del amor familiar que nunca había tenido creando uno nuevo, uno donde realmente pudiera ser feliz.

Los abrazó fuerte, respirando hondo y sintiéndose finalmente bien.

Ya no quería pensar en qué tipo de padre iba a ser, porque iba a tomárselo todo como llegaba, iba a comportarse de consecuencia, intentando ser mejor de lo que se esperaba de sí mismo.

Tenía más fe ahora que miraba a Yuuki, fe en poderlo amar como merecía.

Era su hijo. Yuri y él, eran su familia. 


End file.
